shadowofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Zog
Zog, also known as Zog The Eternal, is an Uruk necromancer and one of the main antagonist of the Carnán Quest Line in Middle-earth: Shadow of War. He was a loyal servant of the Dark Lord Sauron and one of the acolytes from the Mystic Tribe. After The New Ring was forged, he was sent by his master to Gorgoroth in order to ressurrect the Balrog Tar Goroth and potentially control it. With the united efforts of Carnan, Celebrimbor and Talion, Tar Goroth was defeated, yet Zog continued his work as a necromancer, eventually growing tired of serving Sauron and planning to supplant him, with the aid of an army formed from Morgoth's lesser servants. He attempted to bring Tar Goroth back to life, but this time he would try to sway the demon to do his bidding and not the Dark Lord's. After his second defeat at the hands of Talion, Zog was brought back to life by his acolytes in Minas Morgul, where he revealed his plan to the other orcs: to claim Mordor and have a force to rival any legion amassed by Sauron or the Witch-king. Talion was ultimately able to slay him and Carnan, in the form of a drake, burned his remains to ash in an attempt to make sure he could not be resurrected again. In-Game Description Ambitious Necromancer "Look around you: the Orcs who took this city. This is our army. Not Sauron's. Not the Witch-king's. The dominion of those slave masters is at an end for today, we rise!" -- Zog the Eternal Zog began as a loyal servant of Sauron with an ambitious plan. He would go to Gorgoroth and do what no Necromancer had ever done. He would raise a Balrog -- the infamous Tar Goroth -- for the greater glory of the Dark Lord's army. Though his effort ended in failure, Zog was undeterred and his ambitions only increased. Why settle for being the greatest Necromancer in Mordor when he could be the new Dark Lord? Supported by a vast network of acolytes, Zog's reach extends throughout Mordor. With them, he could raise an army of the Undead. With them, he could rule Mordor and lay claim to the world of Men. For Zog, true power does not come from living, but from the dead. A trickster and megalomaniac, Zog inspires rapt devotion from his acolytes and blind allegiance from his Revenant followers. Ever cautious, Zog leaves many dangerous ritual duties to his acolytes, and he'll always retreat to fight another day. Only when cornered will he fight to the death, though as he is fond of reminding Talion, a necromancer never truly dies. Trivia *Although his body was burned by Carnan, Zog will eventually return and ambush Talion at a later point with new lines of dialogue addressing the impossibility of his survival. Zog will always have the Iron Will Trait, and on higher difficulties will have the Unbreakable Trait and be impossible to recruit. *Zog is voiced by Nolan North who also voices Isildur. Category:Enemies Category:Undead Category:Middle-earth: Shadow of War Category:Uruks Category:Deceased characters